<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nat's Normal Day by BeccaIsHigh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538217">Nat's Normal Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaIsHigh/pseuds/BeccaIsHigh'>BeccaIsHigh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Parker's Extended Family [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>&amp; is a friendship tag, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Natasha Romanov Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, PETER IS NOT BEING SHIPPED WITH NAT, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Precious Peter Parker, Probably ooc, i'm projecting again sorry, not anything compliant, once again i am the author i do what i want</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaIsHigh/pseuds/BeccaIsHigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanoff can never have a normal life. Peter wants to help with that.</p><p>"Well, I guess I kind of am missing something. You know I've never had a normal life, but I got close a few times. Hearing you talk about those...painfully mundane things just brings me back to when I experienced them. Your life is one I can never have, and I would give almost anything to be able to have a normal life and this hero stuff. You're a lucky kid, Peter."</p><p>"Well, I guess I probably could've come up with that...heh. But, if it makes you feel better, we can do normal things tomorrow? Like go to Target? I need to buy some more pens and highlighters. You could take me! And we could do all the normal person things like go to the mall and eat tacos!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Parker's Extended Family [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nat's Normal Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not dead!!! Funny story about this work: I wrote a thousand words, abandoned it, and tried to edit it an hour after the archive automatically deleted it. So, here I go writing it again because I liked the concept that much. Kudos and comments are always loved, and thank you so so much for reading!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha Romanoff never had a normal life. The closest she would ever get was when she went undercover, posing as an average member of society while secretly gathering world-changing intel. There were times where she would sometimes cling just a moment longer to her false identities before she had to blow her cover. These moments of complete, if not false, normality were rare and something that she treasured the most.</p><p>Once she sat by her bedroom window at two in the morning, savoring her last night as Nadia Ramsky, an amateur coder for a video game company (that was secretly a cover for some crazed idiot's plan to take over the world using the internet). Nadia was a simple cover. She liked cats, her favorite color was yellow, and her birthday was October 4th. She had a sister who moved to California to pursue her acting dreams. Her favorite band was Fall Out Boy. She fell out of a tree when she was nine. Nadia was so terribly normal that Nat nearly felt tears poke her eyes when she walked into "work" the next day, ready to take down the organization.</p><p>Then there was Nora Ratliff. Nora was a personal assistant to an eccentric CEO with a thirst for power that would have led to the overthrow of the American, British, Russian, and Mexican governments. However, Nat barely remembered anything about the guy she surveilled constantly. What she did remember was that Nora hated the color orange, had two younger brothers, and slept holding a teddy bear from her late boyfriend who died in a car crash six months ago (Though she would rather die than admit it, Nat actually did sleep with a teddy bear as Nora. His name was Brian and he resides in her closet today). On her last day as Nora, Nat went to the grocery store and bought herself some marshmallows. She remembered smiling at the cashier and sharing a joke about s'mores.</p><p>But her favorite was Nicole Reith. She lived as Nicole for an entire year. Nicole was a quiet writer who happened to live next to a very corrupt politician who was making interesting deals with a company specializing in weapons that looked a lot like ones only the most elite rank of the KGB knew about. Nicole wore a lot of pink, went for a jog every morning at seven, and grew up on a farm. She also had a dog named Mr. Woofles. He was a good dog, and substantially added to Natasha's love for her life as Nicole. Having an everyday routine and a pet managed to trap Nat in the belief that things would last forever. However, the mission ended, the politician was killed, and Mr. Woofles was sent back to the organization.</p><p>These were only a few of her many aliases, but they were the most special. The moments they gave her were something truly unique and she could never forget them. However, her long-term undercover days were mostly over, especially with her face being so well-known. Natasha accepted this fact, and while she wasn't unsatisfied living with the rest of the Avengers, she sometimes wished she was Nadia, back in that small apartment where she could go to the store and have the chance of her being killed at only 70% instead of 90%. But that wasn't possible. Once you were a known superhero, you were never going to have a normal life ever again.</p><p>Then came Peter. Peter, who managed to juggle a normal, teenage boy's life and taking down New York's most wanted criminals. Peter, who got to have both normality and the hero life.</p><p>His normal life was just as interesting to the others as his heroic adventures, and every Friday night, Peter would tell the group as a whole about his week at school. He would gladly answer Thor's many questions ("Sorry to interrupt again, spider friend, but what is a sharpie?") and add as much detail as possible to ensure everyone would have as vivid of an experience as possible.Some of the others had normal lives at certain points, but all were never to have one again. Peter understood this and gladly told his stories, enjoying Wanda's nostalgic smiles and Steve complaining about how hard he had it all those decades ago. He would smile brightly at Nat and enjoy the one she gave in return. However, Nat was an exceptional actress, and he never noticed her forced smile (but then again, only Clint, Tony, and Bucky could ever pinpoint it).</p><p>But one night, Peter glanced at her in the middle of his exciting tale about the girl in his Spanish class getting stuck in a locker when he saw Nat staring off into space. She had a strange expression that he had never seen from her before. It wasn't nostalgia, and not quite sadness. Could it be longing? By the time he looked at her again, she was smiling, but if Peter looked close enough, he could tell that it didn't reach her eyes.</p><p>After his story time was over, he approached Clint. "Hey, is Nat okay? She looked out of it tonight, like something was missing," Peter said, glancing at her playfully hitting Tony.</p><p>"She gets like that sometimes. I'd ask her why but she'd probably punch me."</p><p>"Well, when has she gotten like that?"</p><p>"Hmmm...when we went undercover at a pet store, every time Tony plays Fall Out Boy, that time I gave her a giant teddy bear as a joke, and... when you tell your stories I guess. Huh. I'm not sure if any of those are connected but that's all I can do for you, kiddo. Anyway, I gotta go wreck Sam in Mario Kart. See ya later, Peter." Clint gave Peter an affectionate pat on the head and walked off.</p><p>Peter sat on the couch and pondered this. Even with his enhanced intelligence, he couldn't understand what made Nat look like she was longing for something. He decided to bite the bullet and ask her later after "family time".</p><p>***</p><p>He knocked on her door that night, and entered upon hearing her shout to come in. Nat looked up from her book and smiled brightly upon seeing Peter. "Hey, what do you need? It's kinda late, are you having trouble sleeping?"</p><p>"No, nothing like that, I guess I just wanted to ask you something," Peter said, closing the door and taking a seat at the edge of her bed.</p><p>"Hm, okay. What do you wanna know?"</p><p>He took a moment, then said, "You looked kind of...space-y tonight? Like you were missing something or kind of just...upset about something? Clint told me it happens when I tell my stories and I wanna know if you're okay? Am I upsetting you somehow?"</p><p>Natasha froze for a second, and then thought carefully about her response. Finally, she said, "Well, I guess I kind of am missing something. You know I've never had a normal life, but I got close a few times. Hearing you talk about those...painfully mundane things just brings me back to when I experienced them. Your life is one I can never have, and I would give almost anything to be able to have a normal life and this hero stuff. You're a lucky kid, Peter. And no, you aren't upsetting me. I love your stories just as much as the others."</p><p>Peter nodded, taking it all in. "Well, I guess I probably could've come up with that...heh. But, if it makes you feel better, we can do normal things tomorrow? Like go to Target? I need to buy some more pens and highlighters. You could take me! And we could do all the normal person things like go to the mall and eat tacos!"</p><p>Nat smiled at his excitement. "I'd love to do that Peter, but we would have to be really careful. Of course, now is a time where things are decently calm, but if you want to do that, I'm gonna need a quick identity change. You okay with that?" She knew that it would be a risk, but it just sounded so appealing. A day of normality. It would hurt when it ended, but she would be lying if she said that she cared about the end result. The day would be reward enough.</p><p>"Of course I'm okay with it! We'll be fine, you're really good at being a different person, and I'm me! Nobody will suspect anything."</p><p>"Okay, Peter. I'll spend the day with you tomorrow. Wanna help me make a false identity? I can have a driver's license in 5 minutes with our lovely tower AI."</p><p>"Obviously!"</p><p>***</p><p>The next day came, and Peter was sat waiting for Natasha to come down. And when she arrived, Peter couldn't recognize her at all. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a simple, yellow sundress. Her fingers were adorned with rings and her nails were painted a mint green. Freckles were dotted across her face. She wore a pair of simple beige sandals, and carried a white purse. This was a strikingly different woman, yet equally as stunningly gorgeous. Peter's face broke out into a grin. "You look awesome! How do you even change yourself like that? It's so cool!"</p><p>She laughed. "Thanks Peter, I wouldn't be a good spy if I didn't know how to completely change my look, now would I? Come on, I picked us out a car. I'll fill you in on the details as we go to the garage."<br/><br/>On their way down, they encountered Clint and Bruce. Both men froze as Peter and Nat walked by. For a split second, they wondered if May had somehow entered without approval, but Clint quickly realized it was Natasha. "Where are you two going? And why is Nat so...not Nat?" he asked, mildly awestruck.</p><p>"Out," came her simple response, and she continued walking, Peter following quickly behind, leaving the other two Avengers to look on in confusion.</p><p>"So, my name is Nancy Rapport like we agreed, I'm May's friend and I'm watching you for the day. All my "legal" information is on my license, and I work as a florist. Got it?"</p><p>"Uh, y-yeah, got it! So, which car are we taking?"</p><p>"Well, the most normal car here is that silver Toyota in the back. I think it's low-profile enough. A joyride in a Ferrari would be fun, but it'll catch eyes. You good with that?"</p><p>"Sure, let's get going, I'll tell you the way."</p><p>The car ride was fun. They took turns picking music and singing along. Peter directed Nat using Google Maps, and after getting lost only once, they made it to Target. The second she stepped out from the car, Peter grabbed her arm and practically dragged her to the entrance. She smiled and let herself be guided, feeling a rare, familiar giddiness to being undercover. Peter grabbed a shopping cart and stood on the area just under the handle, kicking it and riding the glide it produced. Nat laughed and demanded a turn for herself. They took turns messing with the cart and made their way to the office supply isle where Peter grabbed the supplies he needed. After that they went through each isle, occasionally grabbing things they wanted. Soon the cart was full of books, toys, snacks, and whatever else they found interesting; it wasn't like they had a budget or anything.</p><p>When it came time to pay, Nat held a pleasant conversation with the cashier and blushed at the compliment she received on her dress. Peter looked fondly at them, knowing that Nat was having a good time. They walked out and loaded the trunk of the car with their goodies. Once seated, Nat asked, "So, where to?"</p><p>Through a mouthful of cheetos, Peter said, "Mall. We can have a nice walk in the AC and look around. After that we can have lunch! Sound good?"</p><p>"Yes, it does. Just don't get us lost again, okay?"</p><p>"I'll try."</p><p>The two enjoyed the ride, singing again and complaining about the traffic. When they arrived, the two couldn't decide where to go first. They stopped in every store Nat found interesting, and Peter bought many more legos along the way. Nat poked fun at him for that, but Peter joked back with her when she bought a few too many stuffed animals. Peter could tell that Nat wasn't fully at ease, he knew she was surreptitiously surveilling the area and keeping an eye on anyone that got close. But he could tell that she wasn't letting it hinder their day. If anything was seriously wrong, his spidey sense would have alerted him.</p><p>Once they had been through the mall and were back in their car with even more stuff, Peter chose a restaurant for their lunch. He led Nat to a local diner, retro-themed and as cliche as they come. Neither minded, though. They made pleasant conversation with their server, and Peter watched amusedly at Nat eating in a restaurant that wasn't riddled with druglords and mercenaries for the first time in years.</p><p>"So, how's your day going? Enjoying everything we've done so far?" Peter asked, giggling at Nat sipping on her milkshake and staring in awe at how good it was.</p><p>"Everything is amazing, Peter. But seriously, how could you have known about this place for years and never thought to bring us one of these milkshakes? They're so good!"</p><p>Peter laughed out an apology and the two smiled at each other.</p><p>"But really, thank you. Today is amazing," Natasha said, looking around at the diner and people sitting around them.</p><p>"I bet you could look at any one of them and know three things about their lives within a minute," Peter said, noticing her looking at the other people.</p><p>"Let's see, yeah? Who do you want me to analyze?"</p><p>"Hmmm...over there on the other side, that girl in the green hoodie with that family."</p><p>Nat observed her for a bit out of the corner of her eye, and after a moment said, "She's in a secret relationship with the girl next to her, she has a weird relationship with the lady across from her, and she really likes bats."</p><p>"And how do you know that?"</p><p>"When we walked by, the lady in front of her asked if she had a boyfriend yet, to which she showed signs of discomfort. She said no, and the girl next to her gave off hints of amusement and a bit of fear. They're also holding hands under the table. When the lady in front of her talks, she looks scared and uncomfortable, though she's doing a decent job hiding it. She also squeezes the girl's hand a bit tighter. And she has half a dozen bat pins on her backpack."</p><p>Peter stared in shock for a moment before saying, "Woah that's crazy you can do that so fast! You have to teach me!"</p><p>She let out an amused laugh. "Later, Peter. But I will. We can use our housemates as the lab rats."</p><p>Peter nodded in agreement, and they continued eating. The meal continued on with bits of small talk and Nat analyzing the other family members.</p><p>As they were paying, Nat said, "Hold on, I've been wanting to do this," and left a $100 bill for their waiter. Peter smiled brightly and they watched from outside as their waiter's eyes lit up seeing the tip. They saw him look around before pocketing it and moving on.</p><p>Before Peter could talk, Nat said, "His shoes have holes, he looks tired, and I wouldn't doubt that he doesn't get paid enough. He probably works multiple jobs and has others to sustain. I would've done it anyway, but he really looked like he would appreciate some kindness."</p><p>"All that hero stuff made you soft, but thanks. I would do that every time if I could."</p><p>***</p><p>They spent some more time driving around and stopping from place to place. Once at a dollar store, another time at a toy shop. Peter noticed Nat letting her guard down at times, completely immersed in the moment. At the end of the day, they were sat in a park watching the sunset. Nat felt a lump in her throat and a sadness began to jab at her, reminding her that the day was nearly over.</p><p>"Peter...thank you for today. It was perfect. I can't even explain how I felt. Just...thank you," Natasha said.</p><p>Peter noticed her voice wavering, the strong tone it normally held fading. "Hey don't worry, we can do this again next weekend! There's so much more to see, and we can do new things! Please don't be upset, Nat. I'll give you so many normal days you'll be sick of them."</p><p>"Really? You'd be cool to do this again until I'm bored. You wouldn't rather be doing other things on your Saturdays?"</p><p>"Well, we mostly spend Saturdays being kinda lazy and I'm just floating around. I loved being out and about with you today, Nat. I'd love to do it again."</p><p>Natasha felt the sadness dissipate just enough where she could be comfortable, and she smiled. "Well, in that case, I'll take you up on it. Normal days every Saturday until we get tired of it."</p><p>"Deal." The two shook hands and Peter leaned his head on Nat's shoulder, looking up at the sunset. He wouldn't trade this moment for anything.</p><p>***</p><p>"Wanda, what's up with Nat? Look at her. She's <em>humming</em>," Sam whispered, looking at Nat from across the kitchen.</p><p>"I have no idea, but it probably has to do with yesterday. I don't mind, she looks happy. We should be happy for her being happy," Wanda responded through a mouthful of cereal.</p><p>"Whatever Peter did, I'm going to have to personally thank him and pray that he does it again because this is the first time I think we've ever had a peaceful Sunday morning. Nobody was pranked last night! Nat isn't being chased around the house by Clint for replacing his hearing aids with airpods again! I haven't heard a single death threat since yesterday!"</p><p>"Give it time. It's still only 10."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>